The war
by nobleassassin2
Summary: Many people die in this world, life is but meaningless to the inhabitants, they only care about fighting and the one they bear the pain for. Though there are a few who care.
1. Chapter 1

Many people die in this world, life is but meaningless to the inhabitants, they only care about fighting and the one they bear the pain for. Though there are a few who care.

The War

It was the usual day in the other people were fighting and dying. STR flattened a girl. BRS cut one in half. BGS didn't fight. DM did whatever she does to her victims. And RRS was avoiding the fighting. As RRS walks she sighs and says to herself. "Why does everyone fight so much? I just don't get it. What's the point okay you see someone what do you get out of killing them?" as she walks she hears metal clashing and she decides to take a look. As she walks around the boulder she sees a girl with hazel eye and white hair and green lips and nails fighting BRS. RRS thinks to herself. "Who is that and should I help? I mean it's Black Rock Shooter she kills almost everyone. Hmm maybe I can help and get her to run off I'm not going to kill anyone?" RRS pulls out her sword and blocks a hit that would have killed the girl. As Red pushes BRS back she is rewarded by the other girl with a sword to the back. "*Agh*" BRS stands there staring before deciding to leave. The girl pulls the sword out and turns RRS around with blood dripping out the side of her mouth. The girl says. "Heh now why would you help me if I died I died why would you care?" RRS doesn't speak. The girl continues. "Well you saved me so I thank you but you won't be so fortunate." As RRS begins to loose consciousness the girl stabs RRS again and smiles before pushing her down and walking away. As RRS falls her vision fades and she blacks out.

RRS begins to wake up to feel herself being dragged. She says weakly. "Who are you?" the dragging stops and a girl walks up to RRS and say. "Hmm you still alive." She snaps her fingers in front of RRS's face and says. "Hey do you understand me?" RRS just nods unable to speak. The girls says. "Good now if you don't attack me I'll help you now if I'm right you have emotions yes." RRS just nods again. "Alright that's even better there are very few people here who have emotions I thought I was the only one but now I found you so we can help each other survive." The girl says her name. "I'm Strength and don't worry I'm not violent like the others I only fight defensively I try not to kill." She says under her breath. "Unlike Yuu." She picks up RRS who lets out a squeak in pain and she puts her over her shoulder.

RRS wakes up and she's on a giant orange cube that seems to shift around every second. She looks around before noticing her clothes are off but she is raped in bandages which hide more than her clothes did. She tries to get up but is stopped by an extreme pain in her whole body. She hears a voice behind her before her shoulders starts to get rubbed. "Hey relax just lay back down. You're an odd one that's for sure; I mean your wounds heal over long periods of time not like most of us where they heal in seconds. I'd give it a few hours before you try to get up." Then a hole appears in the floor and a woman with horns and a giant sword appears out of it. STR jumps up quickly and shields RRS before saying. "Gold Saw don't attack her this isn't Black Rock Shooter." BGS nods and she begins to talk to STR. RRS sits there unable to hear them. Then STR walks over to RRS and says. "Sorry about that she doesn't have emotions, the ones who don't have emotions are color blind so to her you'd look like Black Rock Shooter. I know how we can fix that." STR help RRS lean forward before she messes with her hair. RRS says weakly. "What are you doing?" STR finishes and holds one of her arms up to RRS to use as a mirror. RRS see herself but her hair isn't in two ponytails it just hangs down like BGS's.

STR says. "Come on let me help you up." STR helps RRS stand up and says. "Alright now I can't help you anymore if we help each other too much the other emotionless one will sense it and they'll try to kill us. Now puts your clothes on and when you're done go to BGS and she'll take you back to where you were. RRS limps over to her clothes and puts them on, then STR hands her something and says. "If you ever need help just push this button on the side of the gun okay. I saw that you didn't have anything but a sword so I got you your own version of Black Rock Shooters six shots I couldn't get you a rock cannon so sorry." RRS nods and thinks to herself. "How did she know I didn't have a Rock cannon?" she limps over to BGS and suddenly falls through a void and appears where she got stabbed. She says to herself. "Heh well didn't expect to ever get a friend. I wonder if this world can be saved from war because there are a few nice ones." RRS sits before leaning over and using her hands a pillows and she falls asleep.

this will be where i put some comments so if you don't know who RRS is read this other fanfic with he in it.

(http:) ( / / www.) (fanfiction) (.net) (/s/9217365/1/Black-Rock-Shooters-opposite) and if you do read don't mind the first chapter its realy cheesy I know and please don't hate I criticize myself enough if you don't want to ready that's okay to just please about the breakup up link technical dificultys


	2. Chapter 2

As RRS wakes up, she tries to and up but falls down and leans against a rock. As she sits there she feels a shiver and thinks to herself. "Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" She stands ups slowly. She takes a step before gasping. "OH THAT REALLY HURTS!" she stands still for a minute then walks again. The feeling still going down her spine. As she walks she hears some rocks move so she spins around and yells. "Who's there?!" No answer. She continues to walk keeping her hand on her sword handle in case of an attack.

As RRS walks for a little bit she hears a slight cutting noise that cause her to spin around and puts her swords up. *CLANG* the blow nocks her down while she keeps holding it back. As her vision recovers she sees a girl with black hairand she has blues eye with a blue flame in one she is wearing bikini top and shorts under coat. She realizes who it is and says. "Black Rock Shooter!? Oh no!" RRS does her best to hold the blade back but it slowly gets closer. RRS says franticly. "Wait let's talk please don't kill me!" BRS just ignore hers before throwing RRS swords into the air and sheathing her sword. Red lays there shaking and covering her face. After a minute she opens one eye and peeks through her fingers and sees BRS holding her hands out offering to help her up. RRS lays there confused as of to why BRS is offering to help her. Then BRS's eyes fill with annoyance and her eye lights up. RRS covers her ace a sticks her hands out.

AS she gets lifted to her feet she braces for something to hits her but she just feels arm wrap around her. Then BRS whispers. "Your humans not in pain so I have no reason to hurt you." RRS just stands there looking for a way out when BRS lets go and hands RRS her sword before walking away. RRS shouts at her. "That's it, you're not going to kill me like everyone else would!?" BRS turns looks back at her and turns around. RRS yells again while clutching her stomach from the pain. "Or are you different do you crave the fight or not." BRS walks up to her and says. "What wrong with you? Why do you care? No one else does." RRS just goes silent. BRS says to her in a monotone voice. "Why do you have emotions you shouldn't?" BRS grabs RRS's face and tilts it back and forth. RRS smacks BRS's hand away and says. "Hey you're going to break my neck." BRS just looks at her, then she walks up to RRS and grabs her coat. RRS yells. "Hey let go!" BRS takes RRS's coat off and then grabs her wrists. RRS yells again. "What are you doing?!" BRS ties RRS's wrist together with the coat and then grabs her wrist and says. "Your funny, but I don't trust you, so you're coming with me." RRS eyes shrink. "Wh-what n-no you c-can't do that." BRS ignores her starts to push her to walk.

After a minute of walking they go into a wall of blue and appear in a dark world with many spike sticking out of the ground. RRS says quietly while looking down. "What are you going to do to me?" BRS just stares at her for a minute then speaks in a monotone voice. "Nothing." RRS looks up a little bit before remembering her situation and goes back a gloomy. Then BRS goes behind her and unties the coat. RRS says in surprise. "Wait your untying me I'm not complaining but didn't you say you don't trust me?!" BRS just replies in a soft monotone voice. "I don't so I'm doing this." RRS suddenly feels a jolt of pain her back and losses all strength. As she falls down BRs grabs her the string of her bikini top not thinking, *Snap* RRS hits the ground BRS stands there dumbfounded and RRS laying on the ground her face becoming redder by the second. RRS finally says. "C-can I h-h-have that b-b-back?" BRS leaves her trance and says. "Here you go." RRS yelps when BRS lifts her and puts the bikini top on her the strap reattaching itself like nothing ever happened. RRS finally stands up very wobbly and says. "What did you do to me?" BRS points at a spike in the ground with a drop of blood on it and says. "When you're in my world you'll be as helpless as a newborn in this world. RRS just says. "Wait which newborn here or the human world." BRS just say before walking off. "Here" RRS just stands there after BRS leaves she yells out. "WHAT!?" she tries to calm down and says. "Wait it can't be that bad can it." She pulls out the pistol STR gave and she tries to aim it but her arm struggle to lift the weight of the gun. She puts the gun away and screams. "Dammit it is that bad!" she sits down and buries her face into her knees and begins to cry.

Meanwhile BRS is sitting on pillar thinking to herself. "That girl is strange, but what is even weirder is how she's like Strength. Why do they both care what happens? Maybe it's the fact that I only care about Mato that makes me blind to how they feel? Still it is nice to have company here despite it being forced upon her, but it is safer than wandering around since I have no intention of killing her." Something causes a twinge to go down BRS spine and she knows whys. She says quietly. "Dead Masters coming."

Please review this will be jumping point of views so RRS is over for now now, it's BRS then someone else.


End file.
